


Расплата

by ElenaBu



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Простуда застаёт Маширо (и, соответственно, Такаги) слегка врасплох.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Лучший друг».Комментарий автора:«Такаги заботится о Маширо? Такаги заботится о Маширо. Как будто у этого ребёнка мало проблем.Не могу определиться, какой временной интервал».
Kudos: 2





	Расплата

Когда помощники уходят, в студии наступает странная тишина, только слышно, как Маширо скребёт ручкой по бумаге.

Поскольку Такаги преуспевает посреди шума и хаоса, сегодня он полностью посвящает себя исследованию. Фактически он уже наполовину закончил интересную (возможно, не всем) статью о соревнованиях по складыванию оригами, когда его резко вернул в реальность стук и громкий храп.

Быстро подняв глаза, Такаги видит чернильное пятно, украшающее щёку Маширо — этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот уснул (и проснулся) прямо посреди работы.

— Устал, Сайко? — спрашивает Такаги, но небрежная усмешка исчезает, когда он полностью видит картину перед собой. В обычной ситуации он бы щёлкнул своего партнёра по лбу и отпустил шуточку о том, что кто-то слишком много работает. Но сейчас после короткого сна Маширо на странице расплывается пятно, и это определённо не смешно. Если он не сумеет как-то спасти рисунок, его придётся переделывать.

Однако стеклянный, расфокусированный взгляд Маширо тревожит сильнее, заставляя желудок скрутиться от беспокойства.

— Сайко, — Такаги встаёт и подходит к столу — осторожно, словно имеет дело с раненым животным, — всё в порядке?

Маширо кивает — медленно, неуклюже — и медленно роняет взгляд на пятно, словно видит его впервые. Его губы складываются буквой «о», но не произносят ни звука. Вместо этого Такаги видит в его глазах тревожащий блеск, которого определённо только что не было.

— Я… Я испортил…

— Сайко, — Такаги бросает взгляд на чернильное пятно, быстро подходит и кладёт руку на спину Маширо. Чувствует сквозь ткань рубашки, что тело коллеги горячее и вспотевшее, и мысленно ругает себя за то, что упустил это. — Ничего ты не испортил, ясно? Мы переделаем эту страницу. Всё будет хорошо.

Единственный жалкий всхлип — и вдруг поток горючих слёз проливается на бумагу — кап-кап — в оглушительной тишине комнаты. Меняя тактику, Такаги вытаскивает Маширо из-за стола, распрямляет его и заботливо массирует напряжённые плечи.

— Пошли присядем на диван на секундочку.

Не дождавшись ответа, он берёт Маширо за руку и поднимает на слабые ноги, которые подгибаются тут же, как только они оказываются на диване. Маширо незамедлительно принимает безмолвное приглашение откинуться на Такаги, прижимается щекой к мягкой ткани футболки.

— ‘звини, — бормочет он, вздрагивая, когда Такаги убирает чёлку с его лица.

Такаги не знает, за что именно он извиняется, да ему и без разницы.

— Всё нормально, — утешает он Маширо и кладёт прохладную ладонь на его голову. — Ты слишком много работал и, кажется, устал. Ты заслуживаешь отдыха.

Маширо качает головой и резко шмыгает носом.

— Заслуживаешь, — настаивает Такаги. — Я ещё вчера заметил, что ты какой-то смурной. Надо было сразу сказать.

— Я в порядке, — спорит Маширо; его веки закрываются, кажется, сами собой. — Просто устал.

— У тебя температура, — Такаги жалеет, что они не позаботились об аптечке или хотя бы термометре и жаропонижающих. Не то чтобы сейчас это могло помочь Маширо, который наваливается всё более и более мёртвым грузом сбоку. — Давай ложись, — Такаги ободряюще дёргает его за край свитера.

— Н-не, я не… — Маширо снова сопротивляется требованиям своего организма, но сочетание переутомления и лихорадки, по-видимому, сильнее. Слабый и измученный, он позволяет Такаги тянуть себя, пока его голова не ложится ему на колени. Маширо лежит, полусогнувшись на боку, и ещё один приступ озноба сотрясает его худое тело.

Такаги изворачивается, достаёт покрывало со спинки дивана и укрывает их обоих.

— Расслабься ненадолго. Я разбужу тебя… где-то через час.

Маширо кивает, но тут же замирает.

— Что ты собираешься делать целый час?

— Поработаю подушкой.

Маширо фыркает.

— Не нашёл ничего лучшего?

— Это самая важная вещь, которая пришла мне в голову, — отвечает он честно.

— Это глупо, — возражает Маширо, но его глаза закрываются прежде, чем Такаги может ответить.


End file.
